


National Coming Out Day

by Mirlinish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur tells Yao that it's National Coming Out Day..</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Coming Out Day

Yao's fingers curled tightly around the sheets and he pressed his forehead against the matrass. He was panting irregularly and his body was shivering in anticipation. With his eyes closed and his bottom into the air, he quietly begging the man who rode him to continue.

With the heat rising within his own body and the fastening thrusts of the man above him, he knew that they both wouldn't last for long.

Fingers curled around Yao's proudly standing erection and caused Yao to moan shamelessly. He forced his toes into the sheets and tried to hold on for just a while long, but when he heard Arthur's hoarse voice whispering in his ear, telling him that he was at his limit, he overflew. He could feel how the pressure in his abdomen forced its way out in short shocks, reminding him how much pleasure Arthur could give him on an ordinary night.

As soon as every drop of seed had landed on the sheets underneath Yao, Arthur wrapped both his arms around Yao's waist, keeping him from collapsing underneath him. He thrust one last time and filled the Chinaman with a wantonly groan.

Yao took a deep breath through his nose and slowly blew the air out through his mouth, attempting to slow his breath rhythm down. He felt Arthur's lips against his back, trailing down over his spine.

The male slide his limp organ out and freed Yao from his grip. His fingers tickled down Yao's thigh as the Chinaman slowly slide his body down; flat against the matrass and satisfied.

Yao opened his eyes to the pitch dark room when Arthur lay down, close against him and with an arm wrapped around him. They were both quiet for a long while, both enjoying the afterglow in silence and enjoying each other's warmth.

After a while, Arthur leaned over Yao to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. He huffed softly and looked down at Yao, hanging slightly over him. "It's national come out day." He whispered.

Yao frowned and slowly turned on his back. For a moment he had no idea what Arthur was talking about, but he reminded himself of something. He glanced over to the alarm clock and noticed it was past 12 o'clock. He didn't know the exact date of national come out day, but he knew it existed. A day on which people who were gay were simulated to let the people around them know they were.

Yao huffed softly and looked back at Arthur. "Shouldn't you come clean then?" He asked. Everyone knew Arthur was gay, he just never told anyone and Yao just wanted him to tell him he was, for once.  
Arthur pulled away from Yao and seemed to be shocked. "What?" He asked. "I'm not gay! You're the one who is. You come clean."

It was Yao's turn to be shocked. "No I'm not." He fired back. "You're the one who jumped me." Yes, he did cum just a second ago, but it felt good. That didn't mean he was gay.

Arthur pulled completely away from Yao and sat down next to the male. "Yes, because I know how much you needed it."

Yao sat up as well and covered himself with the blanket. "I didn't need it." He said offended. "You are the one who needed it." In the dark is was difficult to see, but Yao noticed something like a blush on the male's face. That was when he noticed that his own face was burning up as well.

"You didn't hesitated for a moment." Just like Yao, he covered his vulnerable parts with a blanket.

Yao stepped out of the bed and pulled his pants back on. "I let you because you're desperate." He answered annoyed. He grabbed his hair tie from the nightstand and tied his hair back together.

"I'm not desperate!" Arthur answered with just as much annoyance as Yao.

Yao grabbed his pillow and walked to the door. He didn't want to continue arguing about something so stupid. National come out day, what a joke. He opened the door, told Arthur 'good night' without meaning it and closed the door harder than needed.

Once outside of the room he took a deep breath to calm himself down a bit. He walked down stairs, towards the living room and seated himself on the couch. He tested it for a while and decided that it was soft enough to sleep on. He grabbed the blanket next to the couch, meant for snugging under during winter, placed his pillow onto the arms rest and lay down.

He had planned to sleep in right away, but his thought didn't let him. He was still thinking about the argument with Arthur. How had the male dared to assume he was gay. He was a normal man who didn't like man. Arthur was the one who was gay, there was no doubt about it. Arthur had been the one who kissed him. Arthur was the one who pushed him down to the matrass. Arthur's hands were all over his body, before he could push him away.

Yao start blushing when he suddenly noticed that his body was heating up again, thinking about Arthur taking him just before and certain body parts was swelling for a second time that night.

It was normal reaction, he convinced himself. He had felt pleasure in something that should be pleasurable. Every single human would feel pleasure when touched at certain places. There was nothing gay about it, just the needs of a healthy man.

He turned on his back, when he suddenly heard footsteps down the stairs. He listened carefully, not moving and noticed them walking into the living room. The dark posture of Arthur stopped next to the couch and looked down at Yao.

Not a word was changed between the men. There was only eye contact in Arthur's dark living room.

Arthur stepped closer again and placed one knee between Yao's legs. He leaned down to Yao's face and without hesitation, pressed their lips together.

Yao closed his eye, not complaining. It was as if the argument had been forgotten the moment they stared at each other.

Their lips moved together and their tongues met wantonly. Arthur's fingers entwined with Yao's hair and let it slight through his fingers until the hair tie fell out.

Not sure why he let Arthur do what he wanted with him, yet another time, he wrapped his arms around the male's neck.

Arthur pulled away from the kiss and spoke, brushing their lips along each other. "We could be gay together until the sun rises." He spoke in a hoarse whisper. He pulled the blanket away from Yao and moved down. He curled both his hands around the waistband of Yao's pants and revealed his fully erected cock.

Being gay for the night didn't seem like a bad idea. Just for the night, when the sun would rise everything would be left behind and forgotten.

"Ok." He agreed whispering. Then without a warning, he felt his erection slide past Arthur's lips and deep down his throat.

Yao moaned Arthur's name and before he realised it, begged for the night to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up this morning with my radio alarm clock.. telling me that it was National coming out day.. *instant inspiration*
> 
> I wrote this specially for all the IggyChuers that are still waiting for me to update Chinese treasures..
> 
> I'm really trying my best to finish it.. but I don't want to kill a certain person in the story.. and I worked myself into an almost impossible situation.. I'm working on the best way to get myself out..
> 
> I will update as soon as possible! Infact.. the chapter is almost done already.. I just need to get past that one scene..


End file.
